<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How many times? by Myulalie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670371">How many times?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie'>Myulalie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Emotional Abuse, Friends to Lovers, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magnus grows up with the Lightwoods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/pseuds/Myulalie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“To prove our good faith along with the crafting of brand new Accords, I hereby declare that every warlock child will be cared for by a shadowhunter. They will look after the child.”</p><p>In a world where Alec Lightwood cares for the child of Asmodeus, there is only so many times they can face indifference before starting to care <i>for each other</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The warlock's guardian</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How many times?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From my own prompt in <a href="https://discord.gg/C26DBxG">The Malec Discord Server</a>:</p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Alternative universe and timeline: To prove their good faith after brand new Accords with the Downworld, shadowhunters are tasked with caring for a warlock child until they turn 18 (or something). Alec becomes a warlock child's guardian.</i>
    <br/>
  </p>
</blockquote>You can tweet me at <b>#myulalie</b>!
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>1. (one)</b> Valentine is dead. The Circle faces the Clave and the Downworld is asking for retribution. The Consul sees an opportunity where everyone quakes in fear.</p><p>“To prove our good faith along with the crafting of brand new Accords, I hereby declare that every warlock child will be cared for by a shadowhunter. They will look after the child.”</p><p>The Inquisitor follows up as he brings the Lightwoods to rightful justice.</p><p>“The son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood shall look after the son of Asmodeus.  It takes a monster to tame another monster.” </p><p>Maryse’s screams echo in the Accords Hall long after the Clave exits, leaving Robert and her to pray for salvation. This is their punishment for siding with Valentine.</p><p>Kneeling at the feet of the gigantic statue of Raziel, Robert mourns the child he lost to the Accords. Alexander Lightwood will grow up with the son of a Greater Demon. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>(how many times?)</b> Alec stumbles into the library of the New York Institute and tries to scramble in his mother’s lap, eager for Maryse to read him a story. He’s seen her do it with Izzy, singing softly to lull Alec’s sister to sleep.</p><p>Maryse grabs his tiny hands and sets him on the ground again. The chubby boy frowns, big blue eyes unwavering as he waits for his mother to maybe change location. </p><p>Maryse doesn’t look at him. She never really does, only caring enough for Alec and the warlock to make sure they eat three times a day and take a bath. </p><p>“Is the warlock sleeping?” She asks when he doesn’t leave immediately.<br/>
“Yes.”<br/>
“Then go to bed, Alec.” </p><p>He does as he’s told, except not really. Alec goes to the warlock’s bedroom instead and curls up next to the other boy, silent and sobbing. Asmodeus’ son doesn’t have a name, the Lightwoods couldn’t be bothered. It’s a wonder they remember Alexander’s name, for how little they speak to him. </p><p>The warlock holds onto Alec, fists clenching on the shadowhunter’s shirt. He’s the sun, all gold and bronze and Alec is the moon, silver and adama at night. Alec calls Asmodeus’ son Sun for that very reason. </p><p>Sun doesn’t seem to mind. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>1. (two)</b> Sun is not a name and The Clave scolds them for that on one of their rare visits to the New York Institute. They come once every few years, checking that warlocks are cared for as they should be. There is one in Los Angeles and two in Europe. Apparently they have names, unlike Sun.</p><p>Everybody has a name, Alec is adamant. That’s why he called the warlock Sun when nobody bothered to name him. Which is also the reason Alec sits with the warlock in the library, flicking through birth records and warlock files for inspiration.</p><p>“I should just take my father’s name,” Sun mumbles.<br/>
“No. You are not your father.”<br/>
“They say I’m a monster.”<br/>
“And they say I’m a monster too.” Alec replies easily.<br/>
“You’re not,” Sun protests.<br/>
“You neither.”</p><p>They stare at each other, stubborn like the children they are and the warlock eventually gives up, pointing at a dictionary. It’s Latin, not Alec’s favorite if he’s honest. </p><p>“I want to be Magnus.”<br/>
“Cool,” Alec shrugs.<br/>
“Magnus Bane,” the warlock goes on.<br/>
“You’re not —”<br/>
“I will be, if they cross me.” </p><p>And Magnus looks so sure, that Alec wants to believe him. Because warlocks are powerful, that’s why The Clave wants to make sure Magnus grows up with the Lightwoods, with <i>Alec</i>. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>(how many times?)</b> Alec knocks on the door of his father’s study. He holds a seraph blade close to his chest, waiting for Robert to let him in. His father’s voice is loud and welcoming but he frowns as soon as he catches sight of who, exactly, is knocking on the door.</p><p>“Alec. Aren’t you supposed to be training?”<br/>
“Can I spare with you? I always train alone,” Alec asks, staring at his shoes.<br/>
“I don’t have time.”</p><p>It’s not true. Maryse and Robert spend a lot of time with Jace since he arrived in New York. The blond boy is boisterous, happy to find a family after spending a few years in Alicante’s orphanage. Sometimes, Alec wonders if he wouldn’t have liked the orphanage better.  </p><p>“Can I train with Jace then?”<br/>
“Leave Jace alone,” Robert snaps.</p><p>The threatening edge to his father’s voice is familiar enough that Alec almost relaxes into it, before he registers that he’s forbidden to talk to Jace. It’s an order, even and Alec finds that he doesn’t like it because that means Magnus can’t talk to Jace either. Magnus seemed excited to meet someone new.</p><p>Alec turns around and leaves the room without a word, trudging his feet in the direction of the training room. He’ll just have to pick up a new weapon instead of the seraph blade, it might be less boring. </p><p>Magnus is waiting for him there, sparks flickering on his fingertips. He shines in the light of stained glass windows and magic, cat’s eyes immediately focusing on Alec, who stares back.</p><p>“We can’t talk to Jace anymore.” </p><p>The warlock’s face crumbles and Alec rushes to hold him, apologizing profusely because it feels like it’s his fault. Magnus is convinced it’s because he’s different, a warlock not a Lightwood but every time he tried to push Alec away, Maryse and Robert scolded them both for not sticking together. This is no different.</p><p>When Magnus calms down, Alec tells him about learning to use a new weapon. They decide on a bow together, because Magnus can move the targets around and it’s fun. Maybe they should stick together. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>1. (three)</b> Magnus is bubly, with mirth in his cat’s eyes and a wicked, if not silver tongue. Alec runs after the warlock, struggling to keep up with the occasional boosts of magic portalling Magnus a little further away every time Alec catches up to him.</p><p>They turn a sharp corner of cold stone in the New York Institute and stumble upon Isabelle. She cowers and Alec barely spares a look to his little sister, grabbing Magnus’ sleeve instead. He tries to catch his breath as the warlock laughs, sparks dancing at his finger tips. </p><p>“You missed your lesson with Warlock Rey!” Alec scolds.<br/>
“I don’t like Lorenzo!” Magnus pouts.</p><p>Alec rolls his eyes and doesn’t reply, but they both agree on that. Isabelle watches them curiously. Maryse doesn’t let her play with either of the teenagers, only with Jace. Robert says it’s because Alec and Magnus are too old to play with her but they’re only two years older than her! </p><p>She sighs as they walk away from her, Alec herding Magnus towards his lesson with the promise of treats he never offers to Izzy. She knows where they’re hidden just fine anyway and will raid the pantry with Jace later. If there is anything left at least. </p><p>Alec only gives a few to Magnus but the warlock just summons more whenever he wants a treat. He always shares with Alec, who scowls but eventually eats them if only to avoid Magnus getting a stomach ache. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>(how many times?)</b> Magnus stands in front of Isabelle’s room, hoping to share his make up with her and maybe plan a shopping trip. Alec isn’t really into all that and well, they’re not allowed to talk to Jace. He wouldn’t be interested anyway. </p><p>As if thinking of him summons the blond, Jace walks up the corridor and upon seeing the warlock, runs up to him to shove Magnus away from the door. Magnus stumbles, holding onto the wall and flames lick the inside of his wrists as magic flares around his hands.</p><p>“What do you want with Izzy?” </p><p>Jace attempts to look threatening but the sight of magic makes him still. It always does, because the New Accords stipulate that no harm should be done to the warlocks in the shadowhunters' care. Self-defense exempts them of any kind of sanction, especially within the family that took them in. Magnus has never had to use it so far but Catarina told him about her own experience.</p><p>“Nothing,” Magnus spits.</p><p>And it’s true. While the Lightwoods made sure he ate enough, had clean clothes and was trained properly, they never loved him, nor did they love Alec. Maybe Magnus resents them more for not loving Alec than for not loving him. </p><p>Because Alec is the only one who cares, the only one who loves Magnus.</p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>1. (four)</b> The parabatai bond is nothing like the magic bond Alec and Magnus share. Magnus watches as Jace and Isabelle bind their souls together, a Silent Brother undoubtedly murmuring in their heads.</p><p>Magnus finds Alec’s hand and holds on. They didn’t do it on purpose, it just happened one day. Magnus was practicing magic and Alec was just there, watching over him.</p><p>Shadowhunters were getting more confident, it’s been more than a decade since Valentine’s death and the younger ones, those who weren’t tasked with taking care of a warlock child… Well they didn’t learn, they forgot. </p><p>There is the Blackthorn family caring for Malcolm Fade and considering a wedding between him and one of their daughters. There is the London Institute raising Ragnor Fell like their own son and Catarina Loss in Madrid after the Salem Institute tried (and failed) to get rid of her one out of too many times. </p><p>Magnus is doing well. Alec is… there is no word for him really. He’s Magnus’. And people had started to notice, Maryse and Robert Ligthwood tried to reconnect with their oldest son in an attempt to get some sort of control over Magnus.</p><p>And then the bond happened. Alec is Magnus’, but Magnus is Alec’s and no one can control them. They don’t regret it and Alec doesn’t seem to long for something like the parabatai bond. Something Magnus cannot give him. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>(how many times?)</b> Magnus turns back on his heels as soon as he sees Max sparing with Hodge in the training room. Just like every other Lightwood child except Alec, Magnus is not supposed to interact with Max. </p><p>He bumps into Alec, who huffs and grabs Magnus hand to lead him inside the training room. Alec doesn’t pay attention to his brother, has long forgotten that he isn’t an only child. </p><p>“No magic,” Alec warns him.<br/>
“I don’t need it,” Magnus brags. </p><p>It’s not a lie. They’ve been training together for almost two decades now and while Alec never picked up magic, Magnus definitely knows how to fight. They deemed it necessary, in case he doesn’t have access to his magic. </p><p>Hodge glares at them and ushers Max out of the room, cutting their training short. Alec doesn’t spare them a glance, charging Magnus instead and the warlock evades the blow.</p><p>He has Alec pinned to the floor in a matter of minutes and the shadowhunter laughs even as he tries to flip them over to regain the advantage. Magnus rolls  along with him, shifting to keep the upper hand. </p><p>Alec relaxes lest he ends up choking, his head stuck between Magnus’ thighs, keeping the shadowhunter’s arms pinned to the floor. There is a slight blush to Alec usually pale cheeks and the warlock frowns, releasing the other man. Alec doesn’t take the opportunity to resume wrestling on the floor.</p><p>He stands up, offering his hand to help Magnus to his feet and doesn’t meet the warlock’s eyes. Alec stays to watch him train with magic though and this unapologetic acceptance makes Magnus forget about whatever happened before. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>1. (five)</b> Magnus turns 20 and stops aging. The thing is, Alec stops aging too and that, is not supposed to happen. He’s the only shadowhunter caring for a warlock his own age and they haven’t told anyone about the bond. Surely, this is a side effect of the bond.</p><p>“People don’t notice, probably won’t notice for a while, a decade maybe,” Magnus tells Alec.<br/>
“How are we going to explain to the Clave that I’m immortal?” Alec snaps. </p><p>Magnus recoils at that and Alec pales, understanding dawning on his face. The warlock’s cat eyes turn cold, dark slits appearing sharper in the light of his hurt.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant—” the shadowhunter tries.<br/>
“You don’t want to stay with me.”<br/>
“Of course I want to stay with you. We’ve always been together, I don’t think I can live without you.” Alec steps forward, trying to take his hands.<br/>
“Then why do you expect me to live without you?” Magnus asks and he’s not yelling but it feels like it. </p><p>Alec doesn’t reply for a long time. His eyes are wide, teary rain threatening to break out of those sky blue pupils. </p><p>“I don’t,” he finally says. “But the Clave won’t see it that way.”<br/>
“Then we don’t tell them.” </p><p>Magnus crosses his arms, jewelry sparkling with dancing flames on his fingernails. It’s not like the Clave can do anything against the son of Asmodeus. </p><p><br/>
</p><p><b>1. (of many times)</b> They’re trekking through Peru, fighting off bugs and bursts of laughter, when it happens.</p><p>Alec stops on the edge of a cliff, staring down and Magnus hovers next to him. He doesn’t know what Alec is looking at but the shadowhunter smiles and the sight alone is breath taking. That cliff has nothing on Alexander Lightwood. </p><p>“I never understood why they called me a monster,” Alec whispers.<br/>
“That’s because you’re not a monster.”<br/>
“I know.”</p><p>Magnus frowns, wondering what Alec is getting at. He’s smiling still, turning to Magnus to lace their fingers together. They fit perfectly, like they always did.</p><p>“The Clave couldn’t accept that, by treating warlocks properly, as our equals, it meant people would care for them. Like children, siblings, friends, lovers. So they decided anyone who cared for a warlock was a monster too.” </p><p>Alec blinks, blinded by the light surrounding Magnus, the sun ruling over the sky. The warlock nods slowly because he understands, but he’s not quite sure what that means. </p><p>“I love you, Magnus Bane.”<br/>
“I love you too,” Magnus replies instinctively because it’s true. </p><p>He’s still surprised when Alec dips his head to kiss him. If Alec was named after Alexander The Great, Magnus called himself The Great because they belong with each other. And as they kiss, the moon flushes with the light of the sun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>I take prompts!</b> Follow me <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/post/637141364802469888/string-of-pearls-and-prompts">on tumblr</a> and get in touch, my ask box is open ♥</p><p><b>On feedback:</b><br/>“&lt;3” as extra kudos are fine by me. Short comments give me just as much of an adrenaline rush as longer comments because my email notifications don’t discriminate! I give as long as I get (*coughs* read: I reply at length) so you decide if we’re having a quickie in the comments or if you’re taking me out on a date to have an actual conversation ;)</p><p><i>Constructive criticism is welcome</i>. Please bear in mind that while I will take it into account, I will not rewrite a story that has already been published. I’d rather incorporate relevant feedback (read: concrete examples and suggestions as to how to address the element in question) into a new work and write a different take on the same plot! Once again, I give as good as I get ;)</p><p><i>You are not, by any means, required to comment if you don’t want to</i>. I will publish every chapter of a complete story no matter the response to it. Find some more thoughts and tips on commenting <a href="https://myulalie.tumblr.com/tagged/commenting">on my tumblr</a>, I make moodboards for my fics too, if you want to follow me :D Happy reading ♥</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>